Writin' A Brand New Chapter
by Fruit Smoothie Revenge
Summary: A Space Cases / Pokémon crossover. What happens when the kids on the Christa decide to create some Pokémon for themselves? This is just a fun piece, nothing too dramatic. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mezase Pokemon Master! 2262

Bova picked up the large rock from the bag of minerals that he had collected on their recent expedition. He sighed; he definitely had enough to classify until they reached the next solar system. Not that he minded so much, but it would have been more fun had Ms. Davenport not asked for a report of his findings. At least he could work in his bunk and not the classroom.

He finished typing the last few observations about the latest specimen into the compupad. A large close-up of the rock was displayed on the view screen; he had requested details about it. It was so easy using the Christa's onboard encyclopedia; it seemed to have all the information in the universe locked inside its system. If it didn't know about something, it was inclined to pick it up. iIt makes research easier, at least/i, he thought.

Looking at the mineral closer, he noted the bands of color weaving through the charcoal-colored lump. It reminded him of one rock that he saw in the Earth mineral book that he had read; maybe it was a strain of it, or even the same composition.

"How did you spell that? O... N..." He furrowed his brow. "Whatever."

Bova typed: ONIX.

As quickly as the return key was hit, a loud roar came rushing at him. Taken aback, Bova gripped the edge of his stool and watched on the screen as a large creature- a snake made of rocks?- rammed its head into a much smaller creature, one that was a golden color with red cheeks and brown stripes... "Onyx!?"

The battle continued on the right side of the screen as the left side displayed the statistic of the animal. Name: Onix; Type: Rock/Ground; Height: 8.8 meters; Weight: 210 kilograms. Bova's eyes shifted from the numbers over to the action, where the small yellow rodent looked like it was squeezing its cheeks. Suddenly sparks flew from its body, sending a bolt of lightening across the battlefield towards the rock snake.

"Wow!" Bova exclaimed. "It does what I can do."

"What does?"

The Uranian turned around to find Harlan standing behind him. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago. Guess you couldn't hear me over that movie you're watching." He grinned. "I knew it couldn't be the rocks you were excited about."

"Naw, the rocks are fine, but I found this while I was looking up stuff." He gestured to the screen, where this time an Onix was battling another of its kind. "Look at the size of this animal! And it's made of rocks!"

"What species is it?" the older boy asked.

"Nothing I've ever heard of. It says it's a Rock Snake... Pokémon."

"I think I've heard that name, but I don't know what they are. Look 'em up."

"Sure," Bova nodded as he typed. "Look up: Pokémon."

The computer brought up a plethora of information; the two boys were unsure where to start until a picture of a small red machine appeared in the corner of the screen. "Click on that red compupad," Harlan suggested.

The link took them to a database, with a large list of creatures to the left and an area for graphics to the right. A voice began to speak to them as an introductory movie played. "Hello. I am Dexter. You are using an interactive Pokédex. Please click on a name to generate statistics for that Pokémon."

"We don't even know what a Po-kay-mon _is_," Harlan frowned.

"Pokémon," the robotic voice began to define. "Short for 'Pocket Monster'. Creatures that can be used for battle or companionship. It is unknown how many species of Pokemon there are, but as of yet over 500 species have been documented. There are Pokémon Battles that pit trainers against each other, as well as Contests that exhibit the beauty and grace of their creatures."

"That sounds pretty cool," Bova said. "You're sure they're not from Earth?"

"I've never seen one," Harlan replied.

"Pokémon can be found in the Kanto, Johto, Houen, and Sinnoh regions, as well as the Orange Islands chain," the Pokédex continued. "In addition, legend says that some Pokémon may have come from outer space."

"Maybe we'll discover a planet that has them," Harlan considered.

"Yeah, maybe," Bova spoke over his shoulder as he watched the clips of the animals interact on the screen. A pink one with a horn nudged a rose towards a purple one that looked similar. Three large bird-types screeched over the ocean. A cocoon morphed- no, transformed- into a butterfly. A phoenix flew over a rainbow. He hadn't heard of any of these creatures, and he'd read a lot of books about different worlds and their animals.

"So they're used in battles, like wars?" Harlan asked the screen.

"In ancient times they were suited for war, but recently trainers have used them for one-on-one battles," the computerized voice informed them. "Trainers exhibit the strength and speed of their creatures while showing off their own skills in technique and strategy."

The screen cut again to a battle. A fiery-haired girl threw a red-and-white ball and it popped open mid-air, revealing a light that formed itself into a fish with a horn. A cut to an aqua-haired girl revealed her throwing the same type of ball, but from it a jellyfish emerged, large red orbs on its head. Back and forth the two girls shouted commands, and the animals followed them from the get-go.

"They're like pets that actually listen," Bova stared.

"Not like Gizbot, or even Thelma sometimes," Harlan quipped.

"Wouldn't it be cool to fight with them? I wonder what other kinds there are."

The mention of another subject shut the video off and turned the automated voice on. "There are 17 types of Pokemon, and a species may belong to one or two types," the Pokedex continued as the screen showed a complex chart. "Some Pokemon types are stronger or weaker than other types."

Harlan smiled. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"Except with electricity! And water and bug and steel. Dark, ooo." Bova began studying the chart. "I want to see some... poison types!"

The program began a slideshow: a large purple snake with a hood, a ghostly orb, a pile of slop. "These can't be animals," Harlan said.

"But look at them," Bova said. "They're in the encyclopedia. People have pictures of them."

"People have _cartoons_ of them," Harlan began.

"Whatever, man. They'd still be fun to have."

The door to the bunk opened, and Radu ducked through the doorway. "Commander Goddard says we should report to the command post in fifteen minutes for drills."

"Aw," Bova frowned. "We're busy."

"With those minerals?" the Andromedan asked.

"No, we just found something cool."

The screen was still going through creatures. "That sort of looks like a Stelgo," Radu tilted his head as a pink creature with a coif on its head flashed across the screen. "Anyway, we should head out."

"Just save where you're at, Bova, and come back to it," Harlan said.

"Fine, fine." He marked the data to be retrieved later. "Screen off."

The wall reappeared and he took one last look at the blank panels before following the other two boys out of the room.

-+-+-+-

"You're a liar, Harlan Band."

The five cadets had settled down at their usual place in the circular couch. The Commander and Miss Davenport had been assigning projects left and right for the past few days, and finally the crew found time to convene. That didn't mean that it was a particularly amiable meeting.

"I'm not a liar. I didn't even tell him that they were real," he countered.

"Suzee, it's all right," Bova shrugged. "I mean, how was he supposed to know that they weren't real animals?"

"Because he's from Earth, that's why. They were supposed to be from Earth, the key phrase there being _supposed_ to," she emphasized to Harlan.

"It was too good to be true," Bova said as he sunk into his seat. Word had gotten around to the girls about the strange creatures that had appeared from the Infocore databases. Further research from their end had discovered that the animals Bova were looking at were, in fact, video games from almost two centuries ago. "I should have known better."

"What if they were real?" Rosie asked as looked to the group. "What if the animals were real and they made computer simulations of them so that they could remember them? I remember seeing pictures of white Earth bears before they were all extinct."

"I don't think that's the case, Rosie." Suzee turned back to Harlan. "A bit more research could have told us that."

"You think you know everyt..."

Harlan was cut off by Radu, who at this point had stayed silent. "I don't see why we couldn't make them ourselves, if they're just data."

"That's a great idea, Radu!" Rosie was already warm to the concept. "We could have pets! Like Sunspot and Nimbus!" she beamed, remembering her two pets at home fondly.

"Suzee, maybe you could find a way to do that," Radu suggested.

"I'll help!" Bova blurted out with more enthusiasm than the others usually expected. "I want a Pikachu!"

"A _what_-a-chu?" Harlan asked.

"A Pikachu," the Uranian responded. "It's an electric mouse and it can send volts of electricity from its cheeks."

"You've been studying," Suzee said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just looked at a few of them," he replied. "For the heck of it."

"Well, maybe we can get something up and running. Let me look into it." Suzee got up, grabbed her compupad from its place on the Nine Globed Dudley table, and sat down again. "It shouldn't be too complicated."

Bova leaned back in the couch and quickly smiled.

-+-+-+-

The crew was gathered at dinner, chattering around the peacock table.

"So I'd want a Swablu,"- Rosie was listing names- "and maybe a Piplup and a Buneary and..."

"Get me a Charizard!" Harlan laughed. "I want a strong one!"

"Radu, you should have a Celebi," Suzee nodded.

"I think I like the Bulbasaur," he replied.

Bova smirked, thought about a Pikachu, and took another bite.

The Commander and Miss Davenport looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "So," the Commander cut in, "what form of Greek are you speaking tonight?"

"It's not Greek, it's Pokémon," Rosie said, adding a teasing tone to her reply. "It's a game that Bova found."

"You battle them!" Harlan swung his fist in the air, narrowly missing Radu next to him.

"But you can also train them," Suzee noted.

"I don't suppose it's an educational game," Miss Davenport said.

"It's supposed to teach things like responsibility and loyalty, it said," Radu responded.

"Who said?"

"The Pokédex."

"Po-kay... What is it?" The teacher looked frustrated at the new vocabulary.

"It's like a compupad, but has all the information for the creatures in it."

Rosie was squirming from excitement. "And we want to make..."

"We want to make sure," Bova cut in," that we know a lot about them before we play. Right?"

"Creatures... like animals," Miss Davenport frowned.

"They're sort of like pets, yeah," Suzee shrugged. "But they're on the computer."

"Sounds interesting," Goddard commented. "I want to think I've heard of them, but not for a long while."

"You might have," Harlan nodded. "They _are_ from Earth."

"We were thinking we might play some games with them," Radu said. "Maybe have them battle."

"3-D simulations, you know." Suzee paused before finishing. "On the screens in the bunks, or maybe even..."

"We want to make them real!" Rosie blurted out.

"Rosie!" Suzee hissed.

"Absolutely not." Miss Davenport was already on her feet about the matter. "I refuse to have any digital... monsters running around this ship. The Gizbot is bad enough. And my sinuses simply will not stand for it."

"But we've figured out how to do it," the Mercurian started explaining. "And it won't bother your allergies or anything! Please?"

Radu started, "We should probably explain how we plan to..."

"So here's how it works," Rosie cut him off in excitement. "I asked Bova and Suzee to look for a way to make the holographic information into solid information, because it says in the games that Pokemon are holographic information. And what they came up with is so cool." She looked at the two eagerly.

Bova nodded. "We found the formulae in the phase-through program that reverts an object back to its solid state."

Suzee continued. "We modified it so that we could change the data that shows the Pokemon from a hologram to a solid object. At this point, a hollow object, but it still has the same texture as a real Pokemon. Slime, feathers, you name it."

Harlan smirked. "And you're not allergic to data, are you, Miss Davenport?"

The teacher folded her arms. "No, Mr. Band, I am not allergic to data."

Commander Goddard smirked. "Well, it sounds like you've done a lot of research about it." He ate another bite.

"I'm still not sure about this," Davenport frowned. "You all have been keeping up with your studies, but I'm still afraid you'll get distracted from more important matters."

"We'll keep up with things, Miss D.," Harlan promised.

"And we'll only bring them out during free time," Radu added.

"Haven't you ever had a pet, Miss Davenport?" Suzee asked.

"My sister had a tarantula," she responded. "Horrid thing."

"Please?" Rosie begged again. "We'd keep them in their Pokéballs- you know, their homes- during class and duty. We don't even have to take care of them, and they'd be a lot of fun."

Bova shrugged, trying not to look overexcited.

Miss Davenport looked over to the Commander, who stared back for a moment. "It seems harmless," he shrugged.

She sighed, expecting it of him. Turning back to the kids, she conceded. "I suppose you can look into the matter."

"Thank you so much, Miss Davenport!" Rosie smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, dear," She couldn't help but smile a bit in response.

"We'll even get some for you!" the Mercurian added. "Are we excused?"

"Yes, you're all dismissed, as soon as..." Davenport didn't have to end her sentence before the five cadets were jumping up from the table, tossing their plates into the sink and dashing through the door. "Oh, well, thank you," she called after them.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Commander?"

"They seemed enthusiastic about it. Nothing brings excitement to a ship more than a new idea."

"As long as they keep up in lessons," she nodded.

"It seems," Goddard said, "that things are going to get exciting."

-----

AN: The first chapter! The title is in reference to _2BAMaster_, a song off the same-titled Pokémon CD that was released, wow, almost 10 years ago. (I couldn't bring myself to name it _Pocket Mon-stars_ like my pun-ny side wants to.) Look for some more chapters coming. ^_^


	2. Ready! Go!

"You could have told her about it!"

Commander Goddard looked down at the fainted Miss Davenport and tried not to show amusement. Meanwhile, the small gaggle of students tried not to make eye contact with him, looking instead at different leaves scattered among the branches in the biosphere. "Commander," Bova began, "we didn't expect Miss Davenport to be here."

"What did she run in to?" he asked flatly.

It took a moment for someone to speak up. "A Tropius," Suzee admitted. "She picked one of the fruit on its neck, and it bayed at her."

Harlan and Bova snickered.

"Just get those things out of here." He glanced over to see something waddling into a bush. "On the double."

"We're sorry, Commander," Rosie said, eyes conveying her apology. "We just wanted to catch some Pokemon the real way, and we didn't want them wandering around the ship, so we..."

"You let them loose in the biosphere," he finished.

"It seemed like it could work," Radu said as he lifted up a giant leaf to let a Bidoof wander into the open.

"Maybe we can try again later," Harlan whispered to his peers.

"I doubt it, Mr. Band." Goddard's arms were crossed.

"It's easy enough to get rid of them," Suzee shrugged. She pulled out her compupad and pushed a couple of buttons. Instantly the beaver Pokémon vanished into a puff of white light. "I just made an inventory of what was released, and now we can delete them."

"Good planning. But it still doesn't excuse you for this. Everybody, go set your own places for dinner. You'll all be doing dishes as well as cleaning the kitchen later."

"Fine," Harlan muttered.

"After dinner we have something to show you!" Rosie exclaimed as she shuffled out the door.

Miss Davenport, slowly fading into consciousness, sat up. "Oh, my. That plant roared at me."

Goddard stifled a laugh.

-+-+-+-

Miss Davenport sat on the edge of the couch in the Lounge while Commander Goddard propped himself up against it, both pairs of arms folded. "Where are the students?" the woman asked. "They said to be here promptly at 7:30."

As if by cue, the lights in the room dimmed. The familiar _woosh_ of the jump tubes hit the air, but instead of any familiar humanoid form appearing from the chute a small circular animal popped out.

"They can go through the jump tubes?" Davenport whispered. "Oh, dear."

"Happiny!" the pink Pokemon said. "Haaaaappiny!"

"What is that?" Goddard tilted his head and asked to no one in particular.

"Happiiiiny?" the creature copied.

"Hmmm," the Commander frowned.

"Haaa," it echoed.

Furrowing his brow in curiosity, Goddard waved a hand in front of the egg-shaped form. It replied by mirroring.

Miss Davenport gave a hmph. "I hope they all don't do that."

The small circular shape turned around and waddled over to the tubes. It waited for a minute, and then gave a cheerful cry. "Hap happiny!"

Suddenly a fluffy white form flew out of the jump tube. It did a loop in midair and landed in the middle of the room. "Swablu!"

"It looks like cotton," commented Goddard.

"Mmm," replied Davenport.

The bird-type jumped up into the air and flapped its wings once, twice. The third time a spray of sparkles flew through the air and formed a cloud that hovered over both the Swablu and its observers before slowly settling to the floor. "It's a mist," Miss Davenport said as she felt the fine drops stick to her skin.

As the shimmer fell around them, the small bird Pokémon landed on the ground and started singing. The tune was a short melody, high in tone and soothing. When the song was over the bird twittered a happy thanks and bowed its head. "Swablu."

The two Pokémon stood side by side, cheerful like their trainer, as finally the Mercurian entered the stage via the tube. She bowed at the waist before smiling at the two adults staring back at her. "Ta-da!"

The Commander gave her a hand while Miss Davenport smiled in spite of herself. "That was very nice, dear," she said.

"OK, guys, you can come in now!" Rosie called up the jump tubes at the lights came up to their normal level.

The four remaining students entered the room. "You done with your show, Rosie?" Harlan asked.

"Yep, I'm done." She pulled two small red-and-white orbs out of her left pocket. Hitting a button in the center of them, they grew to palm-sized balls. "Happiny, Swablu, you can return now."

A red light shot out of the center of the ball and seemed to disintegrate the creatures, sucking them up into the containers quickly. Another push of the center button and the orange-sized Pokéball shrunk to golf-ball size again. "There we go!"

"So, those were Pokémon," Rosie said.

"What we were talking about at dinner," Radu added.

"They're certainly interesting little things," said Miss Davenport. "They were almost cute," she admitted.

"And all of you have them?" Goddard asked.

They looked at each other and nodded. "They're not all as cuddly as Rosie's, though," Suzee said.

"Yeah, we have real ones," Harlan said. "Not those kick-around types."

"Hey, they're going to get bigger," she countered. "And then they'll beat you."

"We'll see," the Earther smiled.

"Anyway, you two can duke this out later." Suzee nodded at her bunkmate. "Don't you have another surprise?"

"We put them back in the biosphere!" Harlan blurted out.

"He's just kidding," Radu assured the adults after seeing the looks on their faces.

"So, you know that we've got some. Sooooo," Rosie said, "we have some for you, too!"

"Really now?" Miss Davenport said hesitantly.

"Sure! Why wouldn't we make you some?" The Mercurian pulled two Pokeballs from her right pocket and held them up. "Here's yours, Commander!" she said, holding up a ball with a red star on it.

"That's very nice of you, Rosie, but I really don't think I need one."

Rosie whispered to the Pokéball and the white beam of light shot out from it to hit the ground in front of the Commander. Forming from the data, the Pokémon immediately saluted with its wing and called out its name: "Faaaaarfetch'd!"

Commander Goddard smirked. "A military bird?

The duck Pokemon spun the leek it was holding like a bayonet and did a quick box march, all to the tune of its own staccato singing. It winked at the Commander and smiled.

"A fitting choice," he nodded. Rosie recalled the Pokémon and tossed the Pokéball to the Commander. "Can it do more than march?"

"I'll send you the data on it now," Suzee said, typing a few keys on the compupad. "In the file it has the moves you can teach it. Just pick four moves and put them in the slots on the main file. You'll see."

He nodded. Rosie looked at Miss Davenport, who was still sitting down. "And here's yours," she smiled kindly.

With another whisper, another white light. The Pokémon appeared with a wobble as it tried to regain its footing. Then it tried again, with no success. "It looks... dizzy," the teacher commented.

"Spinda," it said.

"What sort of creature is dizzy all the time?" she frowned.

Radu explained gently, "It's called a Spinda."

"It's not dizzy, it's just unstable," Harlan grinned.

Miss Davenport bent over and touched it; it stumbled away from her touch and then went back the other way. She tried to pick up the creature, but even in mid-grasp it seemed to bumble. Rosie saw her frustration and called the Pokémon back. She walked over to the teacher and handed her the Pokéball. "You'll train it to be great," she said in encouragement.

"If you guys want to have others, we can do that. But you can only have five more for rules' sake," Bova said.

"Is there a databank of them somewhere?" Davenport asked.

"It's in the Infocore; you just have to ask," said Suzee.

"Well, I guess I can look over them," she said half-willingly.

"We're having a tournament on Sunday," Rosie said. "After our homework is done, of course. You can enter, too, if you want."

"Maybe," Goddard said.

"It'll be fun," she replied. "Hey, you two should battle to try it out!"

"Let's try these things out, Miss Davenport," he suggested as he gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"I'll be on your side, Commander," Harlan announced as he stood himself at one side of the clearing in front of them. "We'll beat 'em; I can battle as well as I can fly a ship."

"We might have a challenge then, Mr. Band," Goddard jabbed as he took the spot beside him.

"This way, Miss Davenport!" Rosie excitedly took her arm and dragged her over to the opposite spot on the floor. "We can beat them. First, hold out the Pokéball and tell it to come out."

Miss Davenport held the ball out in front of her. "Come out, Spinda?"

The ball popped open, and the Pokémon appeared in its off-kilter way.

"You too, Commander," Bova nodded.

"What was the name of it?" he asked.

"Farfetch'd," Harlan replied.

"OK. Come out, Farfetch'd," The duck popped out and saluted.

"You should attack first," Rosie motioned. "Pick out a move from this list." She pulled up a list of four moves on the teacher's compupad: Faint Attack, Psybeam, Hypnosis, and Dizzy Punch. "Which one do you want to use? Say its name and then say the attack."

"Faint Attack?" Davenport said, getting the joke and frowning.

"C'mon, Miss Davenport, if you don't attack they will."

"Fine, fine... Spinda. Faint Attack."

The Pokémon wobbled forward a bit and sent out a dark aura towards its opponent. The duck stepped back, quacking in internal pain as it squinted and shook its head. On Goddard's compupad the Hit Points of the animal displayed, which had dropped below full.

"Your HP's already down," Harlan frowned. "See what you can attack with."

The Commander tapped the menu. Attack names appeared: Leer, Fury Attack, Knock Off, Fury Cutter. "Let's use this Fury Attack," he decided. "Farfetch'd, Fury Attack."

The Farfetch'd charged forward, leek ready to attack. It swung at the panda-type and connected squarely with its shoulder, spinning it around like a top before hitting it three more times. Davenport gave an audible gasp.

"Good job!" Goddard praised as the duck gave him another wink.

"You can't just beat up on it!" Davenport shrieked as her companion regained its loose footing.

"It's OK, Miss Davenport," Rosie said. "It's not getting hurt very much. You can attack now."

"Fine, fine." She studied the list for a moment. "Spinda. Hypnosis."

The spotted Pokémon, now stable, gave a cry. Waves of energy not unlike Catalina's sonic scream sailed through the air and hit its opponent. Instead of looking like it felt pain, the Farfetch'd began to look tired. So tired, in fact, that it shut its eyes and began to doze off on the battlefield.

"Aw, wake up!" Harlan threw his arms up in defeat. "We're done for."

"Wake up!" Goddard commanded, pointing at the animal.

"It doesn't quite work like that," Suzee said from the sidelines. Arms crossed, she shrugged. "Guess you'll either have to find a way to wake it up, or you're good as toast."

"What wakes it up?" the Commander asked.

"Time," Radu said. "Or a potion that you don't have."

Rosie cheered. "We're going to win, Miss Davenport! Go again!"

Looking quite satisfied, Davenport gave another order. "OK, Spinda. Hypnosis again!"

"But if you do that..." Rosie started, but it was too late. Spinda repeated its last attack.

"Why didn't anything happen?" its trainer asked.

"Hypnosis is an attack to put things to sleep," Bova said. "If you use it against something that's already sleeping, well, you know." He yawned at the thought.

"Oh, fudge," she muttered.

By this point the duck Pokémon was opening its eyes sleepily. Goddard looked at it, and as soon as Farfetch'd saw that it was being watched it sprang to attention. "You awake now?" he asked.

"Far faaar," it replied.

Goddard motioned with his head towards their opponents. "OK, Fury Cutter then."

"Faaaar!" The battle cry deadened the room of talk as they watched Farfetch'd charge. It ran forward and like a samurai cut through the air with its leek. The edge of the top sprig hit the Spinda and the panda-type yelped. The duck flapped its wings and returned to its side of the field while the spotted Pokémon whimpered.

Davenport saw the HP bar on her compupad drop lower; it was in the red now. "We're almost done for!"

"You've only got one more hit and you'll finish 'em," Rosie said. "You know the guys." She looked over to see them exchanging praise, puffed up in their proud way. "Use your punch."

"Sure." Davenport looked at her the back of her fighter's head, whose ears were folded down in defeat. "Now, Spinda, dizzy punch!"

Its ears perked up. With a big stumble at the start it began to weave its way towards the bird, who at last had taken notice of the attack. It swiftly dodged to one side in anticipation and... felt its cheek meet with a small fist.

"That Spinda is tricky," Bova said. "You don't really know where it'll go."

Farfetch'd held a wing up to its beak and toppled over. The duck Pokémon was laying on the ground now, knocked unconscious. Commander Goddard looked at his screen: no HP. "So that's it?" he said.

"Yep," Suzee replied.

"We won? We won!" Davenport gave Rosie a hug. "Good job!"

The panda-type wobbled its way back to its trainer. "Spinda!"

"And good job to you, too." Miss Davenport bent over to pat the Pokémon's head. "You're tougher than I expected."

"Spiiinda."

"You can come back now," she said, pointing the Pokéball at it. It disappeared with the red light. "My, that was exhilarating."

"Good job, Miss Davenport." The older girl came over to them, looking impressed. "You sure showed them."

"You'll get them next time, Commander Goddard," consoled Bova. "Just train it a bit."

Radu said, "It was a good first match."

The duck Pokémon was slowly coming to. It waddled over to its trainer and hung its head in shame. "Faar."

"Next time, OK?" Goddard recalled the bird and it, too, was gone in a flash.

"Next time we'll win," Harlan said. "It'll be a real fight."

"No hard feelings, right, Commander?" The two sides were slowly mingling; Davenport walked up to him looking a tad sheepish.

"Of course," he said. "But," he added, smirking, "I'm counting on a rematch."

-----

AN: Second chapter! A couple notes: Of course none of these characters are mine, but they sure are fun to play with. Equal props to Peter David and Bill Mumy, and Tajiri Satoshi, Shogakukan, Jr Kikaku, Nintendo and everyone else that has to do with Space Cases and Pokémon.  
For the nit-pickers, if there are any, I'm using a combo of Gen III and Gen IV stats and move lists. Major kudos to Darkwingpokemon's Pokemon D/P Stat Calculator v. 1.15: it's really helping! I'm not a genius with stats, so everything's rough and story-based, but that's cool, ne? Also, if you need to look up any Pokémon, the Bulbapedia is awesome. ^_^


End file.
